Trip to the Bug Jar
by Aliyah-7
Summary: Rex, Six and Holiday are going to the Bug Jar for some samples, but there's an intruder in the trip. Six is having troubles to get along with Beverly. What will happen? read to find out!  Way before End Game! This is my first written fanfic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**H**ello, everybody**!**

As I said, I'm uploading a new fanfic today: 22th of March, which is my birthday!

This is my very first fanfic, so please be nice with me, it might have some OOCness for you and who knows how many others mistakes. But this fanfic is my first work, I didn't upload it before becuase it was being analyzed but since my proofreader has been busy by school, I'm risking myself by publishing it now.

I hope you enjoy it and please, for the reviews, be gentle!

* * *

><p><strong>Troublesome<strong>**Visitor**

"Woah, this place is bigger than the old Providence" said Beverly after coming back from a walk through the new base's corridors with Rex.

"It is" replied her sister while finishing examining a blood sample on the microscope. They were in her new lab.

Beverly had come to visit her sister that day, and while she was finishing some work stuff she went for a walk with Rex, who haven't seen since the day he saved her.

"So, what are you exactly working on this time?" asked Beverly.

"I'm examining a sample I took from Providence before leaving" was the doc's reply.

"Again?" said Rex. "You've done that for like ten times already. There's nothing new on them!" he pointed.

"I know, but there's not much to do, right? Most of the technology we've brought from Providence are prototypes or are incomplete, so what you suggest I should work on? Besides, I can still experiment with these samples and find something useful" Rex decided to not keep arguing with the doctor.

"Fine, I won't mess up with science again." said Rex in defeat. Beverly laughed.

"Don't mess up with her, Rex." she said while smiling.

"So," began Rex again "You're having a free day today, doc?" he asked.

Holiday was in her usual black and orange clothes, going here and there with a blood sample in her hand.

"I wish I could but you know White." she said as she was putting the blood sample back into its place.

"We're just going to talk in here while she works." said Beverly while sitting on the medical table.

"Then I will let you talk together." said Rex as he was walking towards the door to leave. But just on that moment the door opened and White came in.

"I'm afraid that you will have to leave that for later, doctor. You needed more samples, you got them" said White. Just on that moment Six showed up too.

"Now?" said Beverly, half surprised, half angered.

"Yes, now." said White, looking at the girl who said it. She was very alike to her sister.

"We're going to the Bug Jar." said Six. He was dressed with his swat uniform. Something didn't seem correct for Holiday or Rex, but it was useless asking to White. As for Six, he might tell them. Later.

"But my sister is a scientist, not a military nor something like that! Why she has to go too?" argued back Beverly. Both Six and White stared at the girl, she was frowning and her eyes showed a sparkle of anger. She was definitely not agreed with leaving her sister go to the Bug Jar. And, oh yes, she knew what was in there.

"She has to take the samples." was Six's stoic answer.

Beverly frowned even more and was about to argue back when she felt her sister's hand on her right shoulder.

"It's okay Bev. I will be okay, besides it won't take that long. I will be back soon and then we can talk as much as you want, okay?" Beverly didn't agree with the idea, but her sister's soft smile melted her anger and made her smile too.

"Okay." she said.

"Let's go, doc." said Rex after a moment. White didn't say a word and left the room, Six followed him after a second.

Holiday grabbed her lab stuff and took a gun from a drawer of her desk. She hugged Beverly before leave and she hugged her back.

"I will be back, okay?"

"Okay."

Holiday released her sister and kissed her forehead. Then she gave her another warm smile before leave. She was already leaving when her sister rushed towards her to follow her, after all she couldn't stay in there to wait for her, and it wasn't like she would find anything to entertain herself during the wait.

"Hey," said Beverly once she reached her sister "do you think the Agent got pissed for my comment?"

"Why would he get pissed for it?" replied Holiday, grinning. She knew Beverly wouldn't leave hands empty. Yes, what Beverly wanted to talk about so badly with her was about her and Agent Six, because Beverly knew (from her sister's comments and expressions every time she talked about him) how much she loved Agent Six.

"Because I indirectly told him that he couldn't protect you?" said Beverly, smiling innocently. Rebecca chuckled and replied.

"I really doubt he saw it that way."

"Who knows?" said Beverly, grinning this time. She looked at her sister whose gaze was focused ahead; she noted that she was smiling. Both looked at each other and laughed for a moment, and then both kept on walking to the jump jet, in a silence that could tell to both of them what both were thinking.

Six, on the other hand, left the room as soon as he felt that it was safe and correct to leave. The little Rebecca's comment was still repeating in his mind by no reason, apparently. Did she know her sister? He thought that not, after all he had seen Holiday taking care of herself pretty well, why would she think that the Bug Jar could be dangerous for her? Six didn't exactly remember everything yet, but he remembered that time in Abyssus in where she took care of an EVO by her own.

"And even if she can't deal with it, there is Rex and me for it" he thought. But he just added Rex to avoid the second thought in his head. That thought that recently was trying to take the control of his mind and body.

Finally everyone arrived to where the jump jet was. Six's mind focused again on the mission and left his thoughts on the back of his head, too bad he couldn't just cut them off with his magna swords.

Beverly said goodbye to her sister and then left.

"Okay now, shall we get going?" said Rex. There was a slightly tension in the air that he could feel (and surely everyone else too) but couldn't tell why.

"Yeah" said Six and without another word he went inside the jump jet. Rex looked at him while he was leaving and then stared at Holiday.

"What did you do to him?" asked Rex, honestly curious.

"Maybe not me but my sister." said Holiday, looking at Six too. Maybe Beverly was right, but that would be just... she wasn't sure if it was good, very good, awesome, or just odd. But, whatever, she just smiled and walked inside the jump jet too. Rex looked at her, still wondering what that was. Seconds later he ran into the jump jet too, he would figure it out, later.

Once they were all in, the back entrance closed and the jump jet left the ground. Everyone remained in total silence during the takeoff. A few minutes later, Rex was again trying to create some conversation. Remain in silence wasn't his strong suit after all.

"So, Beverly looks like very overprotective towards you, right, doctor?" said Rex with a smirk on his face, seeing Beverly like that made Rex want to laugh but what was funnier was Six and White's expression. He still remembered how both turned to see the teenager with respect and a challenge look, maybe because when she challenged them she looked so much like her older sister...

"She knows that I can get very enthusiastic in my job, that's why she worries a bit. But its okay, that's what family do." said Holiday smiling and trying to look slyly at Six who was piloting the jump jet.

Six was thankful for where he was, that way they wouldn't see when he frowned after hearing Rex's comment. The thoughts he once pulled at the back of his head came back. Why he felt so affected by such comment? It didn't mean anything at the very end. But there was that second thought again... chasing him... wanting him to confess... to confess to himself of how...

"Not mine at least." Rex's reply made Agent Six to come back to earth... or to the sky in this case. He was thankful for that this time. "César tried to shot at me when I came back, remember?"

Six heard someone chuckling and then silence. He thought for a moment that it had been Rebecca -no, Dr. Holiday- but he knew her laugh, and he was pretty sure it wasn't she who laughed.

Rex looked at Holiday at the sound of the chuckle but it wasn't she. Suddenly the smile of the doctor's face erased. She took the seat belt out and stood up, searching for something -or someone- not so far from there. Rex followed her with his look, wondering what she was looking for. Six couldn't turn around but he could listen her moving around the cabin. He wanted to ask what was wrong but that would show that he was paying attention to them, and that he needed to avoid.

"Something wrong, doc?" asked Rex. The kid had helped Six twice now.

"Yeah," replied Holiday. "Beverly, come out NOW or you will be in serious troubles!" said Holiday, after searching for everywhere near them. Rex remained in silence, staring at the doc like she was crazy. But for his surprise, the sound of something moving started to fill the place, and seconds later Beverly was there, standing. She was looking at the floor, afraid of face her older sister.

Six didn't move from his position, but he was surprised that a teenager could sneak into the jump jet without he could realize it before. But what definitely had caused an effect on him was Rebecca's voice on that moment. He wouldn't tell her but he was absolutely sure that she must have looked like a caring loving mother who was angry for being disobeyed.

_"She's so hot when she's mad..."_ thought Six, smiling.

Wait, what? Did he just think that she was hot? The smile quickly erased from his lips and he came back to his usual stoic expression. Thinking about her too much was causing him troubles, but what was worse was that part of him didn't want to stop.

"What are YOU doing here?" her green eyes made a silent 'look at me and confess' order and Beverly had to look at her eyes to answer.

"Following you?" she said, trying to sound innocently. Holiday was still frowning and Beverly' smile erased. She was demanding an explanation, now.

"Okay, okay, I just didn't want to wait for you so... I sneaked in. "Holiday was about to protest but Beverly kept going "I know it wasn't correct and now you will have to take care of me but, I'm telling you, I can take care of my own! I know how to use a gun, you taught me! I can do it, please! Just, give me a chance" she finished, with a pleading look on her green eyes.

There wasn't much she could do, right? She couldn't tell her to leave now; they were flying and half way to the Bug Jar! But she didn't want to see her facing what she had to face, after all it wasn't her job. She let go a loud sigh and then looked at her.

"Fine, is not like we can take you back now." Beverly's face illuminated with a huge smile at her response.

"Thank you!" said Beverly and hugged her. For her, her older sister was indeed like a caring loving mother, and Rebecca knew that, after all, as her older sister all she wanted was her to be safe.

Both separated a bit and Holiday again looked at Beverly's eyes. They were shinning of happiness. Holiday went to one of the boxes near them and took a gun from there, and then she gave it to Beverly.

"Here, you will use this. Once we land I will give you a Providence suit to wear, okay?" Beverly stood firmly and made a 'yes, sir' pose. Rebecca smiled at her and then both took seat.

"You taught her to use a gun?" asked Rex, surprised. Beverly didn't answer, her mind was focused on the only fact that she was going with her sister to a mission, and that made her very happy.

"Yes, I did" said Rebecca, who was also staring at the front, looking the sky. It was still clear and bright, no clouds anywhere. "I had to, after Black Knight took the leadership we had to disappear, and I knew they would come for Beverly to know about my current position. I just prepared her for the worst, good thing she never had to shot at anybody."

"Until now." finished Beverly, she was totally happy. Her eyes sparkled energy and her smile showed how anxious she was. She really looked just like Dr. Holiday, but no matter what there was something that made her very different from her sister. But of the four people in there only one could tell what exactly was. And that person was trying, and failing, to not pay attention to them.

"So, Six" said Rex after another moment of total silence. It wasn't awkward anymore, maybe because the new company. "What's the plan?"

There was another moment of silence before Six answered.

"We're going down, the jump jet will go back in autopilot and once the doctor finishes taking the samples she needs White will come with it".

"Just that?" said Beverly. Six did his best to remain the same, but the girl was starting to be a problem for him.

"It wasn't that important for you to come, as you can see." said Six, in his typical stoic voice. But he was grinning by the inside. He had just hit a nerve, hopefully. But he didn't think that he could have hurt Rebecca with it, until it was too late.

She was hurt, but there was nothing she could do to protect her sister from such comment, instead her gaze and eyebrows dropped. And no words came from her lips.

"Excuse me if I don't trust you." said Beverly, grinning while looking at Six's back for challenge. She wouldn't let him to beat her just like that. Just like her sister had taught her:_ never_ give up.

Rebecca surprised for her comment and gave her a glare. Beverly smiled innocently and remained in silence, so did the Agent. Since Beverly wasn't blind by love, she could see perfectly that the Agent was indeed annoyed by her comment earlier and was even angrier because of her sudden appearance, and for the rest of the trip she decided to keep a close eye on him. She didn't sneak in just to work with her sister but also to judge by herself what was happening between her sister and him.

_"I shouldn't have said that"_ thought Six after few moments. He couldn't turn around to see if he really had hurt _her_ with his, now stupid, comment. But definitely, the girl was getting on his nerves. How could she doesn't trust him? It was not the first time he was working with her sister! ... Of course he... couldn't remember everything of those six years but so far he knew that he hadn't done nothing bad or misbehave (otherwise he was absolutely sure that the doctor wouldn't be so nice with him).

_"Could be... she has spoken bad things about me?"_ thought Six again. Damn! This was killing him! Maybe she mentioned when he just woke up after losing his memory, or maybe something he could have said during those six months of search for Rex.

_"Women..."_ he thought, trying to convince him that the problem was _her_ and her sister. Definitely having that girl around would make things harder, and the desire of finishing the mission grew bigger with the desire of getting rid of her.

For the rest of the trip: silence. Rex stayed mouth open for a few seconds after watch the sly fight between Beverly and Six. Something was going on and he HAD to know what it was. Definitely Beverly knew something that he was missing, but what could be? He stared at Six for a few moments, then at Beverly (who was still looking at Six with a smirk on her face) and finally at Holiday. She was serious, but not with that seriousness typical of Six or White, no. She was thinking on something else, probably at the recent conversation.

But he wasn't that good at guessing people's thoughts when they were in silence so, soon he dropped the subject and waited for the landing.

Rebecca did the same, although she didn't look nor was as bored as Rex. She was still thinking on Six's comment, and on Beverly's reply. But it wasn't the fact of Six being bad with her sister what hurt her. It was the fact that he didn't even think of her, how she would felt with such comment.

_"Idiot"_ she thought. She was being an idiot. She should have defended her sister from Six's comment, why she felt bad and remained in silence? But, just like her, Beverly knew how take care of herself, and she was very happy for the way she handled the situation.

_"She's as stubborn as I am"_ she thought. And with this she felt even worse. It meant that, obvious thing, both were pretty much the same, and meant that if Six didn't like her sister...

_"He doesn't like me, either."_

It was something a bit childish, but who in their right mind thinks properly as they should when it's about love? She sighed; maybe louder than she wanted, and then decided to think on something cheerier, just to have a happy thought on her mind for the moment of the arrival. She wasn't a weepy girl or anything, she wouldn't let this affect her work, she was older enough to live and move on when she needed it… right?

Finally they spotted the Bug Jar. They were close. Both girls and Rex took off their seat belt; Holiday took Beverly to the cargo compartment and gave her a Providence suit to wear. Minutes later Rex was there too.

"How are WE gonna get down THERE?" asked Beverly, pointing at her and her sister and then at the ground. They wouldn't jump, would they?

"There's something called parachute, girl" said Six, showing up. He had switched to autopilot and followed them to the cargo compartment. He took the only parachute that there was in there and hold it. Beverly was about to argue back and take it but her sister was faster this time.

She was now going to make the agent regret for being so mean with her beloved sister.

"Now, Agent Six, you shouldn't fight with a teenager, otherwise you will end up fighting with her older sister" she said, smirking. Rex and Beverly saw her in surprise, she looked like she was just teasing but the harshness of her voice along with the anger expressed on her eyes made them well know that she was being serious. Six didn't move an inch and remained in silence. Holiday took the parachute and put it in.

Beverly hugged her sister by her waist and turned around just to see the agent's expression, and then both jumped. Rex grinned at Six, who was still there standing, as stoic as ever.

"Let's go Six, you don't want to make the older sister go mad, right?" Rex put his goggles on, still grinning. Six didn't say a word and jumped; Rex followed him and jumped, built the Boogie Pack and then hurried to catch Six.

Rebecca and Beverly landed first. The older took of the now useless parachute and unsheathed her gun, her sister did the same and soon both were walking in search for EVOs. But Rex's landing wasn't even close from being quiet and as soon as his feet touched the ground he was glared by both girls. He gulped and in a low voice apologized; Six unsheathed his magna swords and started to walk. Rex disposed the Boogie Pack and joined them.

* * *

><p>Exactly! this is not a one shot, it's a five chapters story! I will update soon if you give me reviews :) I know so far it doesn't have so much action but don'r worry, second chapter will be better... kinda. I hope you liked it and I hope that you guys won't leave me just because this plot is not as good as the others. Anyways, make me happy today, PLEASE!<p>

_See ya~!_


	2. Chapter 2

******H**ello, everyone**!**

I'm back and here it is the new chapter. I kinda suck for adventure so please don't hate me for my writting. I really must improve that but since this was my first fanfic... _sigh_... anyways, hope you enjoy it, thanks to everyone's replies so far and thanks for everyone who added the story to their favourites.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>EVO <strong>**Hunting**

"Are you tired?" asked Holiday to her sister. They had been chasing EVOs for almost two hours and Beverly was slowly starting to pant. She wasn't used to chase crazy EVOs but she wanted to come; now she would face the consequences.

"No, I'm okay." she lied, smiling at her sister, thinking that would be enough to fool her. But Rebecca knew her all to well to be fooled by such a trick, after all, she had used it too.

"Hey, if you're tired, don't worry, I get it." she said in a soft voice while finishing from taking a sample to a recent knocked down EVO and getting closer to her.

Beverly nodded and replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Beck." said Beverly, not looking at her but the ground. "I shouldn't have made the agent go mad." Rebecca smiled; she knew that she didn't do it with bad intentions.

"It's okay, I don't think he's that mad anyways." she said, making her sister to rise up her head smiling again. But just on that moment Six came up, slicing an EVO's arm. Both Beverly and Rebecca quickly took their guns and pointed at the now unconscious EVO.

"Quick, take a sample before he wakes up again, is not easy containing them without killing them." said Six as cold as he could. Beverly looked back at her sister with a plea on her eyes. A plea that Holiday understood perfectly.

Six quickly disappeared and Holiday rushed to take a sample of the EVO.

Now Beverly was regretting what she had done. Not of her comments but what she had done, she didn't intend to make the Agent be mad at her sister; she did deserve it but not Rebecca, oh no, she was all love for everyone who needed, thought Beverly. She definitely didn't deserve being treated coldly by a stoic and heartless guy, she thought again.

"He's not that evil," said Holiday all of a sudden, after finishing taking the sample to the EVO and put him a tranquilizer dart, just in case. "He's just... one in a million guy." Beverly saw her expression while she was talking. She was indeed in love of him. She was looking at some random point but her eyes expressed that she was looking somewhere else, somewhere only she could look to. Could be her sister was really THAT IN LOVE of Agent Six?

"Remember he saved your life." said Rebecca, now looking at her. Beverly's eyes grew bigger at the memory. Indeed she still remembered when her sister told her exactly what happened since the day she lost her humanity until that day. She should have acted gentler, but again, she remembered how he dared to treat her like any other women when he lost his memory, and how her sister told her when he called her freak the same day.

"Yeah, he did and I'm thankful for that, but that was before he lost his memory. He's not the same, Rebecca, and you know that." She said, trying to sound like a mature person. Rebecca's smile erased and now she looked back at Beverly with a serious look.

"He's trying to be the man he was once, Beverly. And he said that getting back his memories of me are worth any risk." She wasn't yelling at her nor being rude. But Beverly could tell from her eyes that she was demanding her to drop the subject. Maybe play to the younger overprotective sister wasn't that good.

"... Sorry. I'm just... jealous, I guess" she said, not looking at her again. She indeed was jealous; she didn't want to share her sister with anybody.

"I will always be your sister, Bev. No matter what. Don't forget that." she said her with a warm smile. Beverly decided to apologize with Agent Six once they finished taking down the EVOs... or maybe when he could show up again without slicing up an EVO; that really frightened her.

Both kept on moving in search for more EVOs to take a sample. Some of them were very much alike but there were many others never seen or with a weird pattern (but this only Dr. Holiday could tell, for the rest, they were all crazy EVOs trying to kill them). They kept doing the same for another hour or so.

The sky was slowly getting orange, it was getting late.

"Okay, that's it. I need a break." said Beverly at last. She was now indeed tired. Running from the EVOs, chasing them and feeling her heart bumping faster and faster in search of any noise that could reveal ANYTHING dangerous definitely was too much for her, at least it was after three hours of work.

"You tired already?" asked Rex, looking at Beverly who was on the floor, gasping for air while Holiday was taking the sample of the recent sleeping EVO.

"Well, sorry for not control nanites to create something to transport me faster!" she said annoyed. Rex backed off.

"Don't mind her, Rex. She's tired and that annoys her." said Holiday while throwing to Beverly a bottle of water. She took it in mid-air and drank almost all of it.

"Anyways how long do we have to do this?" asked Rex. He didn't want to admit that chasing EVOs and being attacked by them wasn't funny either, at least not as funny as he thought it would be.

"We will go before midnight, don't worry Rex. During night some EVOs wake up and some others sleep, I want some samples of the nocturne EVOs too. They might be useful." Rex sighed, if things weren't easy during day, they wouldn't be easier on night. On the other hand they had the advantage of hiding, but again if it was too dark that would be dangerous too.

"Where's Agent Six?" asked Beverly, standing up. She wasn't fully recovered but she wouldn't sit idly either.

"Here" said Six, coming from the woods. "Well, how many samples you still need?" asked Six, looking at Holiday.

"I want some samples of the nocturne EVOs, if it's possible. But I think we have enough of the rest." Both Beverly and Rex sat on the cement, sighing of relief.

Six was just about to leave again (who knows where), when Beverly talked to him.

"Agent Six," she said, looking at him as soon as he turned around to look at her, "sorry for my earlier comments. I do trust in you and your abilities to protect my sister." she said, and then her eyes went back to look at the ground.

An awkward silence filled the place for a few moments, until a Providence ship crossed the sky. Four pair of eyes were following it with their gaze, and soon both Rex and Beverly were already standing, she with her gun on her hand, and he with his goggles on and ready to follow the ship.

"We have company." said Six.

Everyone ran in the same direction of the Providence ship. This couldn't be good, at all. Rex built his Rex Ride and invited Beverly to get in, she accepted immediately and soon both were ahead of Six and Holiday. Now she could understand Beverly's feelings, but she knew Rex was a good kid, she smiled at the thought but put it at the back of her head anyways. She had to focus now on the new problem: Providence.

"Six" said Holiday after a silent moment of running "sorry for challenge you before jumping from the jump jet". She wasn't looking at him. She couldn't. Her eyes were sparkling, focused on the road ahead. But he knew that she was talking from the bottom of her heart.

He wished he could have said something... something that could let her know that he wasn't mad for that. And he also wanted to apologize for what he had said during the flight too. But no word came, and soon the subject was dropped.

"Hey guys, can't you run faster?" said Rex through the communicator. He was now hiding with Beverly in the woods while observing at Providence trucks. Black Knight came down of one of them, and troops were being organized. Why would they be there?

"Sorry for not control nanites to create something to transport us faster" said Holiday in a sarcastic tone of voice. Six was smirking while hearing her. Rex, at the other end, was being punched by Beverly for his stupid question.

"Ouch, stop!" yelled Rex, revealing their position to Providence.

"Well done, Rex" said Beverly being sarcastic. Providence men pointed at them with their guns and Black Knight walked towards them.

"Well, well, isn't Rex and... who is she? She's like a younger version of the doc. A very young version" she said the last in a low voice. Holiday was hearing through the receiver.

"Beverly, don't let her catch you, got it! We're almost..." but she could finish the phrase as another crazy EVO appeared, destroying a building next to them.

"Watch out!" said Six, grabbing Holiday by her hand and running as fast as he could. The building fell, crushing everything on its way. That was close, but now their problem was the EVO now facing them. It was huge! It was strange that they didn't have meet it before, but they wouldn't ask now where did it come from.

"I think we have a problem here." said Six through the receiver to Rex and Beverly. He did note it, and didn't say a word, but he was still holding _her_ hand.

"Yeah, we're having a problem too!" yelled Rex, he was now trying to lose Providence with Beverly, both on the Rex Ride. Black Knight and ten of their elite soldiers were following them.

Holiday was about to take her gun to shot at the EVO (who was coming their way as Six was talking with Rex through the receiver) just to note that Six was holding her hand.

She blushed, darn it. They were trying to save their lives and she was there standing, blushing by the simple fact that _he_ was holding her hand! She was indeed acting like a child now, and this was not time for child stuff.

She regretted it, she really did, but she released of his hand and took her gun to shot right in one of the EVO's eyes.

The scream was unavoidable, the EVO went crazy and ran blindly into anywhere, he ended up hitting another building and then collapsed on the floor.

"Did I miss something?" asked Six while looking at the EVO who was now trying to recover of the impact.

"I want a sample of that EVO!" said Holiday, at the same time Black Knight showed up and yelled the same order to her elite soldiers. Both women looked at each other, her eyes meet for just a second in where all their anger and hate exploded and a second later both were running towards the crazy EVO, who was know standing up again, just to get revenge for his hurt eye.

"What did we miss?" said Rex, just showing up with Beverly. He went back to normal and then looked at Holiday, who was now half way to reach the EVO.

"The lady wants a sample." said Six, without wasting any other second he ran in the same direction as Holiday, his magna swords now in his hands. Rex and Beverly looked at each other and then followed them. This was just now out of their understanding.

Holiday was trying to get closer the huge EVO but it was getting harder every time. It was trying to smash her with its big hands and she had to dodge constantly every attack. Providence wasn't doing any better, Black Knight was trying to knock the EVO out and put that mind-controller collar but it was useless, the EVO was knocking down every huge thing that they were trying to point it with.

Once again the EVO tried to smash Holiday, and this could have made it of Beverly didn't shot on its palm. Holiday looked from were the shot came from and smiled, she was glad her sister had come too, even if they were all in danger now.

Finally the EVO started to fall. Between Providence attacks, Six's magna swords, Rex Smack Hands and Beverly's shooting, the EVO was starting to get weaker and weaker. Without thinking twice Holiday started to run to reach its neck. It was the best place to take a sample. She ran through its hand and when the EVO tried to smack her with its other arm she jumped to it and kept running. She shot right at his mouth, making the EVO growl of anger. She took her chance and quickly climbed to his shoulder to get to its neck. She didn't realize how high she was until she saw down below. Probably ten meters or maybe more.

"Take that EVO down!" yelled Black Knight, losing her patience. Beverly heard that. They were going to take that EVO down along with her sister!

"Not while I still breathe." said in a low voice and took a small bomb from one of the suit's pockets.

They were just about to shot when Beverly threw the bomb to them, what she didn't aim was that the bomb crossed just in front Black Knight's eyes, making the woman face the girl who had just attacked them. The bomb exploded just seconds later Black Knight and their soldiers ran away, but the Providence weapons exploded, causing the EVO to lost its balance and fell to the ground once more.

Holiday was done with taking the sample when the explosion occurred. She had nothing to grab on so did her best to keep the balance, but it was useless, she was going to fall with the EVO and the chances of surviving were almost none.

Just on that moment Rex caught her, he was using the Boogie Pack. The EVO finally collapsed on the floor, now fully unconscious.

"You okay?" asked Six to Holiday, whom Rex has just brought back to the ground safe.

"Yeah" said Holiday smiling. Beverly ran to meet with her sister and hugged her.

Black Knight, who had just woken up after throwing herself to the floor to avoid the explosion, stood up and took one of the nearest Providence gun and aimed at Beverly's head. She was going to make her pay for what she did, she and her older version who was now hugging at.

Holiday noted on the last second how Black Knight was aiming at someone close in there and quickly pushing Beverly out of the way she aimed at Black Knight and shot. The woman dressed in black did the same at the same time.

Beverly was on the ground surprised by her sister's sudden reaction but as soon as she saw Black Knight aiming at their position she understood what had happened. Holiday had pushed her out of the way just in case so she wouldn't get hurt.

Rex and Six didn't note when Black Knight stood up and just when Holiday had pushed Beverly saw the woman dressed in black aiming at one of them. Both unsheathed their weapons, Six his magna blades and Rex his Smack Hands; but it was just a gunshot, just a second, and then everything became silence. Black Knight retreated with her elite soldiers as soon as she felt blood running through her check, _the damn did hit me_, she thought as she just disappeared. For a moment everyone remained in silence and stared at Holiday, who was still standing in the same position.

"Beck, are you okay? Rebec-" Beverly stood up and went closer to her sister. She was afraid that she was actually...

Rebecca's arm slowly started to tremble and the gun dropped. Seconds later, she fell on her knees and now blood was coming out from her chest.

"She actually did hit me..." she said, dropping a trail of blood from her mouth.

She could hear voices, their voices. Beverly's voice begging her to stay awake. Rex and Six arguing about moving her to a safer place, but she couldn't talk, she couldn't tell them... anything... her vision started to made blurry and her eyes started to close. She panicked. She didn't want to die so soon, not without saying goodbye, not without telling Six that she loved him. She tried to move but her body wasn't responding anymore. The last thing she felt was something warm... something warm taking her, carrying her to somewhere. She could smell his scent. She felt happy for a moment, and smiled, just a second before passing out.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me for what I've done! Please~! just keep reading! and reviewing too~! reviews help me to keep writting and publishing! Next episode will have some angst... as you can see. Hope I haven't disappointed you and hope you keep reading!<p>

_See ya~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**B**efore you start to lynch me...! please read this**!**

Well, here it is, the third part of the story. I thank to everyone who have reviewed and I'm sorry if you freaked out after the last chapter, apparently for english people pass out means to die, but google trasnlate told me that it could also mean lost consciousness... anyways, hope you won't lynch me or anything and that you enjoy this chapter (which, by the way, doesn't have much action)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never give up<strong>

"We need to take her to a hospital, now!" said Beverly from the center of the room. They were in an old building, where were no windows but holes in the walls; the place was empty and covered of dust and the light of the moon was coming through the holes. Holiday opened her eyes a bit and barely could see her sister next to her. It was too dark to see her clearly, and her vision was still blurry.

"Something's blocking the signal. We can't contact White from here." said Six, stoic as ever in a corner of the room. He had remained in silence since they arrived to that place, avoiding looking anybody in the room, especially _her_.

Rex was walking here and there, nervous, not knowing what to do or what to say. He was confused, shocked, maybe. He had been so close and yet he didn't think until the last second that Holiday could have been hurt too.

"This is all my fault..." said Beverly in a whisper as tears started to fall from her cheeks. Six didn't move; he was too busy watching at the stars while his mind was very far from there, maybe in a time where _she_ wasn't hurt but safe right next to him.

"Is not your fault..." said Holiday. Her voice was dry and a rough. She opened her eyes a bit more to see her sister's face clearly.

Rex and Six at the moment they heard her voice rushed towards her. Rex was fully smiling of happiness, Six was as serious as ever, but she didn't care... she was happy; she still had a chance...

"We thought you..." started Rex, but then stopped; tears were starting to create on the kid's eyes. Quickly he dried his tears using his jacket.

Holiday tried to stand up but it was impossible. She wasn't the controller of her body anymore. In fact, she barely could feel any of her limbs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened again just to make sure that she was indeed still alive and breathing.

"How bad it is?" asked Holiday after a moment of silence. Everyone avoided her gaze, everyone except Six.

"The... the bullet didn't penetrate that much thanks to the Providence suit. But it's unstable, if you move too much it can break the tissue and..." Beverly took a deep breath before finish. "Penetrate to the heart" she said, starting to cry like a child. Rex hugged her as she was trying to dry the tears with one hand.

"How much blood I've lost?" she asked again, this time looking at Rex, knowing that her sister wasn't in conditions to answer.

"We don't really know but..." Rex looked at Six, asking for help.

"Your sister improvised a method to give you blood." said Six. He was doing his best to remain the same; he had done it since she passed out and now that she was awake, staring at him with those beautiful green eyes, it was even harder.

Holiday looked again at Beverly, and just then noticed how a needle was connected in her arm, and just then she felt the pain in her own arm.

"For how long?" asked Holiday, closing her eyes as her head started to spin by no particular reason.

"About twenty minutes." said Beverly, now being capable of speak again.

"Take the needle off." ordered Holiday. Beverly was about to protest but Rex without thinking twice obeyed and pulled the needle off Beverly's arm.

"No! You can't...! Rebecca..." tears again started to fill in her eyes, and now with both hands she covered her face, and the cry became louder.

Holiday now faced to Six, who as soon as she stopped to look at him, became once more silent. She tried to search for something that could tell her the real emotions of the agent but it was useless, she couldn't find anything that could tell her what was he thinking. She was about to speak but Six stopped her.

"Don't talk. It's worse for you. There's no signal to contact White, we need to go and search another way to call him. And we still have the problem of the shield. Now you're awake two of us will go to find a way to get out of here while the other will take care of you." Both Rex and Beverly stared at him. Had he planned that just now or while Rebecca was still unconscious?

Holiday remained in silence but smiled at him. Her eyes were glowing thanks to the dim light of the moon and the stars. Even when the shield was in there, it was like it didn't glow during night. It would have been something beautiful if it weren't by the situation they were stuck on.

"You two, come with me." said Six to Rex and Beverly. The three stood up and walked to a corner of the room, of course keeping an eye on Holiday.

"You will stay with your sister, Rex and I will go and fix the shield problem. Understood?" He was back with his usual stoic expression. Beverly didn't look at him to agree nor reject the assignment. But Rex did for her.

"Six, you stay with the doc, we will go for the rest. Beverly has the Providence suit; she can go without being seen which makes it easier. Besides, if EVOs attack here she will run out of bullets eventually. Let her come with me, I will take care of her" finished Rex. Six remained in silence for a moment, thinking of what Rex has just told him. Beverly looked at Rex and in a low voice said 'thank you'.

"Okay. First, find the way to get signal, you better be fast" said Six, looking at both of them. They nodded in agreement and then Beverly grabbed her gun, but before leaving she wanted to see her sister...

"Are you going somewhere?" said Rebecca, smiling weakly. Her voice wasn't dry anymore, but it was still a bit rough.

"I... I... Please don't leave me alone, Rebecca. Just don't leave now!" she said, hugging her sister with all the care she could as tears were once again coming from her eyes. She kissed her sister in the forehead and then prepared to leave.

"Agent Six," she said before leaving. Six looked at her but didn't say a word "please take care of my sister."

"I will," he replied, stoic as ever. Beverly smiled at him and then left. "with my life if it's necessary" he said the last in a low voice.

He walked and sat next to Holiday, who was again with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her lips. For a long time he didn't say a word and he decided to observe her... she was so beautiful... her hair loosened on the floor, her peaceful expression on her face... she was pale, but Six decided to think that it was because the light of the moon more than to the lose of blood.

"How long I've been unconscious?" asked Holiday all of a sudden, making Six's mind come right back to Earth.

"Three hours" replied Six. And with that everything went silent again. Holiday dropped her hand to the ground, hoping to feel something.

Useless. She couldn't feel nothing but cold and a pain in her heart. She felt how sleep was trying to take over her again, maybe forever this time. She was trying to struggle in vain as sleep was getting stronger... and stronger...

"Rebecca," said Six, taking her hand with a care that she never thought she would feel. His hands were warm, so warm...

"Yes?" she said, still eyes closed.

"Don't... don't fall asleep. You might not wake up if you do it again" That was the best he could think? Really? He cursed himself for being so cold-hearted. But it was true. He was aware that she could die on her sleep, and against that there was no weapon, no skill, anything that could safe her.

"I know..." she said, opening her eyes to look at him."But it's so cold..." and then she turned to try to see the stars, maybe her life was just like one of them. Barely glowing, but still fighting for being seen by someone...

Silence filled the room once more. She was still looking outside, trying to keep herself awake. The only thing that she could feel was her left hand, and the warmness coming from the man that was holding it.

"I'm sorry... for my comment back on the jump jet" he said. Not looking at her but the brown wall covered of dust. Holiday stared at him, with a loving look.

"It's okay... Beverly and I are very alike. But she has the temper of every teenage of her age..." she replied. Now her voice sounded soft, a whisper of the wind that only silence can make audible.

"No, she can be your sister, but you're not her, and she's not you." He was still looking at the wall. Holiday surprised by his words, and the desire of ask him what was the difference grew in her heart.

"Then, what is what makes me so different from her?" asked Holiday while smirking barely, but with a hope reflected on her eyes that showed how much she wanted to hear the answer.

"You are stronger, smarter and more stubborn than her" he said. Holiday smiled at him as a silent tear started to fall. They weren't the same words, not the exactly ones, but it was the same thing that he told her the day Beverly became human again. Would he remember that? Would he remember that day? She held Six's hand a bit stronger, just to make him face her.

"_You are the strongest, smartest woman I have ever met. And the most stubborn. You never give up_" she said while looking at the roof like she was reading the lines. Six's eyes grew bigger and he just had to directly look at her eyes after hearing that.

"How di-?" he wanted to ask but Holiday interrupted him again.

"Those were your words back then, when Beverly was still an EVO and was kidnapped by Moses. I couldn't do anything to help my sister and when I was giving up you said that... I never thanked you for what you did back then. Not enough, at least" she said. Her eyes were glowing with hope as the memory was passing by.

Six remained in silence for a moment. Thinking on what she had said. Those were the exactly words he had planned to say in first instance, but he didn't say them because he feared that it would show more than he wanted. As for Dr. Moses, he didn't exactly remember him but anger did fill his body when he heard his name. Rex told him everything he needed to remember about him, but he never had the chance to remember any privet moment with her. He never asked, and she never told him anything like that. Everything he remembered was work or Rex related stuff. But he didn't really remember who exactly was Rebecca Holiday and what did she meant for him before he lost his memory. Would he have lov- appreciated her just like he did now? He didn't know, but he ahd to find it out, now.

"Rebecca" he started again. Holiday turned her face to see him. He was again looking at the wall in far front of him. "How did we meet?"

-o-

As soon as they left the old building, Rex built the Rex Ride and went with Beverly in search of what was blocking the signal. Beverly was sitting behind Rex, hugging him and trying to not think on bad thoughts. She felt guilty; she shouldn't have come and shouldn't have insisted on being capable to handle the situation.

"She's gonna be okay," said Rex, not looking at her as he was looking at the road with his goggles on. Beverly opened her eyes just to look at him. "She's a strong woman." he said, grinning, trying to convince himself more than convince her. The doc had been the closest thing to a mother that he had, the thought of losing her made him feel alone again. Beverly, on the other hand, believed in his words with all her heart, and a truly but little smile crossed around her lips.

"Thanks, Rex." she said as the wind passing by was moving her hair.

"You're welcome." said Rex, smiling too. He knew she would be alright. She would get better. "Besides," he said, now smirking. "she is with Six".

Beverly smiled at the thought, and she felt happy for her sister. But deeply in her heart she prayed and wished with all her strength that it wouldn't be their last moment together.

They kept in silence, but now with more hope in their hearts.

"Go over there!" yelled Beverly all of a sudden after seeing a radio antenna on a little building not so far from them. They definitely could use it.

Rex turned to the left and followed Beverly's instructions, as soon as he realized what her plan was, he grinned. It had been indeed a good idea have brought her with him.

-o-

"Did we really... meet like that?" asked the agent, raising an eyebrow. Holiday looked at him and then at the roof again and let go a little laugh.

It was soft, almost chuckling. The cold in her limbs was taking over her body now. She just could feel her left hand, her lips and something wet in her heart. The rest was just like a stone, lifeless and cold.

"Yeah, we did. Kinda like one of those romance cliché movies..." she said, looking at him and smiling. Six was looking at her now and slightly smiling too.

"Yeah, except for the part in where you treated me like another heartless soldier" said Six. He was still holding her hand; it was getting colder and colder. Would she... would she really make it?

"Sorry for that" she said after a small laugh. She was somehow happy and full of peace. Not even the day Beverly came back she felt that way. Be just like that with him... it was a fulfilled wish. Maybe her last fulfilled wish.

"After that moment you went in a mission and brought Rex with you... and you know the rest of the story." she said.

"Yeah" he said in a bitter tone. During his talk with White the day he lost his memory White had told him how things ended. And why he ended being Providence's head. But he couldn't remember what triggered his desire of joining Providence. But after what he had lived so long, he was glad he had done it.

"... How is it being without memory? I have... always wondered how it would be." she said, eyes closed and peaceful smile across her face.

"You feel confused at first," he answered. "think that everything is unreal or that you've kidnapped" he replied. For the first time he decided to tell her exactly how he felt. Holiday remained in silence once more, holding Six's hand as tightly as she could. The pain in her heart had started to grow.

"Six?" she asked again.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Six gulped after hearing her question. She might have been thinking on that day too. He had called her Dr. Beautiful.

_"Damn you, Six!"_ he thought. He didn't know how to answer but he did know the answer. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Yes" He said at last. Rebecca smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the answer with all the strength she had. She was so pale and fragile. This was destroying him. She was slowly dying and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. He didn't want to see her die... not like this...

He loved her. He knew that since long ago but didn't want to admit it by the simple fact that... she could get hurt. She was his weakness, and he was not supposed to let his weakness be seen by his enemy. Why he didn't protect her of that damn bullet? Why he didn't get in the way? Why he had to pretend that she didn't care that much so well? ... Why he didn't even invite her to dinner? He had six months to do it, and not even tried it once!

"Rebecca," said Six after a moment of hard reflection.

"Yes?"

"... did I ever invite you to dinner before?"

Holiday smiled as she opened her eyes a bit just to look at him.

"Yes".

-o-

"Careful with that!" yelled Beverly as Rex was trying to straighten the radio antenna. Whatever it knocked it off it was huge, the thing was a mess!

"How are you doing?" yelled Rex from his position. Beverly was trying to see if she could catch any signal. That way they would be able to contact White and leave that hell for ever.

"Try to straighten the top! I think I've got something!" yelled Beverly back.

She was doing her best to not break while Rex wasn't close. They had been trying to fix it for more than half hour with no result. Her faith was starting to fade away.

"Ready! Try now!" yelled Rex. Beverly tried to see if there was any signal. A true smile appeared from her lips. They had made it!

"It's working, Rex! IT'S WORKING!" She said as she was jumping of happiness. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

"Hey, White, can you hear me?" tried Rex over the communicator.

"What is it? Why did you take so long?" demanded to know White. He sounded as usual, grumpy.

"The doc has been hurt, we need to leave now! Bring the jump jet, quick!" yelled Rex. "Oh, make sure to bring medical equipment, it will be useful" he said the last thing, looking at Beverly who was coming.

"And?" she said once she close to him.

"He's coming." said Rex, smiling at her. Beverly's face lit of joy. She was about to start jumping again when a pain in her head made her feel dizzy.

"You okay?" asked Rex. She looked quite pale.

"It's okay... I guess I just didn't wait long enough to start jumping" she said with a weak smile. She had given too much blood to be dancing around just like that. But it was nothing for her give her blood to her sister. Her beloved sister...

"Let's go back to the building, I want to see if Rebecca it's okay" said Beverly, this time more calmly.

Rex built the Rex Ride once more and soon both were way back to where Six and Holiday were.

-o-

If it weren't by the fact that she was dying they really would be having a great time.

But it wasn't. Every word she said it was like a sad goodbye for him. He couldn't tolerate anymore, every word of the life he used to have with her, every moment they spent together and he didn't remember, everything was trying to come back to his head but it was like a door, an iron door, was blocking the way and all he wanted was to slide the door in two and finally remember her, and remember every moment of his life he spent with her.

"What happened to me after saving your sister?" asked Six. He was curious of how everything had turned out for that moment that he couldn't remember.

"Well... you fell to the floor unconscious and I thought... I thought you were dead for a moment... I..." She couldn't finish the phrase. Fear slowly started to take control of her. How would he react if she tells him that she gave him CPR? ... He didn't even know that back then... but this could be her only chance. Her last chance. She took a deep breath before answer.

"I gave you CPR until you came into your senses... Then Beverly appeared and I ran to hug her..." she said. She would have blushed like a tomato if she had more blood, but all she could do was turn her face to the other side and avoid look at Six. Both remained in silence for a few moments, then she closed her eyes and let go a small breath. For a few moments she remained the same, without saying a word.

"Rebecca?" Six hold her hand tightly as fear took control of him for a moment. She just didn't... She wasn't...

"I'm still alive, Six" she said, opening her eyes to look at him. He was almost as pale as her and for once his face was expressing something else. Concern.

But it only lasted a second and then Six became to his usual stoic self. Maybe too stoic, in case she would like to do another bad taste joke again.

"That wasn't funny" he said, extremely serious. Holiday closed her eyes again but she made sure of do enough noise at breathing to let him know that she was still alive.

"It was for me." replied Holiday, laughing softly until she felt a pain in her heart and started to cough. Six went closer and gently tried to raise her head so she could breath.

A thin trickle of blood was running down her mouth. She wouldn't resist too much.

"... It's cold" she said once she stopped coughing, holding his hand as hard as she could. Six still had his hand on the back of her head, and helplessly could contemplate how she was turning paler and paler. The sorrow and sadness was taking control over him now. She was dying, damn, and he was there so close to her without being capable of do a thing to reduce her pain, her physical and emotional pain...

"Hold on. We will get you out of here" said Six, trying to remain strong in front of her, but failing. His voice was slowly breaking.

"I don't feel anything, Six. I can't feel my own skin. Just... just your hand holding mine and something wet on my chest..." tears started to appear from her eyes, she turned around to not see him. She didn't want to let him know how scared she was, after all he considered her the strongest woman he had ever met.

Six released her hand and put his hand on her chin, making her face him slowly. He could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to die. Not yet. Carefully he put her closer to him, with a hand on her back holding her tightly and the other on her check, wiping a silent tear with his thumb. For a moment both remained in silence, Holiday wished she could enwrap her arms around his neck, but she couldn't move. But she could feel his warm hands... she still could feel his presence, his scent...

Six closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. She was happy, extremely happy. She could feel his warmness all over her body... the warm of that kiss that she always wondered how it would be. She made a last attempt and slowly moved her left hand to his check, just to feel him closer to her.

After a few seconds he slowly pulled her back, just to see her once more. She was still pale, and her lips had slightly turned purple, but in her eyes there was a spark, a spark that made them glow of life. She wasn't going to give up, not yet. He sighed of relief after seeing her; she was a strong woman after all. In her eyes there was no doubt, no fear anymore. She was with him, and he would stay with her and do everything that would be necessary to safe her life. He was determined to leave that place with her alive. And she was determined to survive, she wouldn't give up now, now that everything had changed for good.

Six remained close to her for what it looked like an eternity for them. She was so happy to be in his arms, so happy to feel his warmness. She was indeed glad for finally being honest with him. As for him, he felt happy, he could smile if he wanted, but there was still a fear inside of him, the fear that she wouldn't make it and he would have to live the rest of his life without her. Everything around him used to die, but not this time. For first time he felt glad for what he had. He had Rex who had changed him, and the kid had showed more affect that he could expect from someone.

Six could hear a distant sound of something coming high speed.

Rex and Beverly stopped in front of the building and came in as fast as they could. Beverly ran towards her sister and bent on her knees to see her closely. She was paler than when she left her. She wouldn't resist more than an hour without more blood. They would have to be quick, but there was still the shield problem.

"And?" asked Six, looking at them but not paying attention to Rex's surprised expression after seeing both of them holding hands.

"It's done," said Rex, grinning as he used to do it "now we need to take care of the shield. Six, you come with me, Beverly needs to rest a bit" He looked like he was full of energy. It was somehow inspiring for Six, who had been there wondering about life for too long.

"I will take care of her." said Beverly, she looked tired and half depressed, but there was a smile on her lips.

Six looked at her and then at her sister. She was smiling at him, a warm and comforting smile. Her eyes were still with that spark of life, he looked at her with the silent promise that he would return soon. Then Rex and Six left the place.

* * *

><p>Too fluffy? I don't know. I liked it but I'm not sure if I made Six too OOC. It was my first fanfic, which made it harder to get into Six's point of view. I hope you have liked it, leave reviews if you want the next chapter to be updated soon! Thanks for everyone's support so far!<p>

_See ya~!_


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ello, everyone**!  
><strong>

Well, here it goes the fourth chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far, this is the first fanfic that gets more than ten reviews (which makes me really happy). Anyways, tomorrow it will start a killer exams week for me but I will do my best to upload the end tomorrow. I will let you read now!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn<strong>

"How did it go?" asked Rex as he built once more the Rex Ride, they would go faster that way. Six climbed up but didn't answer immediately.

"You knew most of the EVOs in here sleep by night, didn't you?" he was stoic as ever, Rex couldn't tell if he was mad for what he had done or happy, but he guessed it would be the second by the way he was holding the doctor's hand.

"You will thank me one day, Six." said Rex grinning as he started to accelerate. Six didn't say a word but in his mind he was already thankful for it.

Minutes later both were in the old building, noises could be heard from where they were. Definitely the only place where EVO did not sleep was there. Rex changed from Rex Ride to Smack Hands and walked inside, followed by Six. He was glad he could slice something with his blades right now; focusing on the enemy would help him to forget his main worry. Rebecca.

"C'mon Six, the shield generator is down below, you keep them busy while I fix it." Said Rex while grinning, for a moment he felt like the boss. He turned around to see Six's expression, thinking that he would protest, but he was just looking the surroundings, eyes focused on the shadows in case of something suspicious showed up.

"Hey, Six, you okay?" asked Rex, stopping for a moment. Six didn't turn around to face him; instead he drew his blades and took quickly a fight position.

"Perfectly." he said before jumping to action as the scream of a furious flying EVO made echo in the place. Rex hurried and ran to the basement as Six was now dealing with the EVO. They would have to be fast, very fast.

-o-

"How did it go?" asked Beverly in a soft voice as soon as Six and Rex weren't on sight anymore. She was sat at her right, opposite of where Six had been with her sister before.

"Wonderful." said Rebecca, a smile crossing her lips.

Beverly smiled and kept on stroking her sister's forehead. She looked paler indeed but her eyes showed new resolution. She looked tired, but happy. It was like she had accomplished the hardest mission of her life, and at the very end, she was satisfied with the results.

"So...? Will you tell me?" Beverly asked finally as a smile appeared on her face. She knew that whatever had happened was good, but the silence was scaring her, yet, the sky's darkness had started to fade. Soon the sun would rise to bring hope and happiness to all of them.

"We kissed." she finally said, closing her eyes and smiling even more. She felt how Beverly almost jumped of happiness, but soon she became calm again and taking a deep breath she said as calm as she could 'that's good'.

She was happy for her sister, she really was. And for a long time she didn't say a word, and decided to let her enjoy the memory that she was still playing in her mind. She had to survive, Beverly thought, now more than ever.

"You're pale." said Rebecca after a long time of silence; the sky was slowly turning into a pale blue as the stars were starting to fade away. Her eyes focused on her face, on how tired she looked. Beverly was looking outside through one of the many holes of the building, wondering about everything she had lived since she arrived to Providence yesterday.

"It's nothing." replied Beverly, turning around to see her. She smiled and looked at her with a warm smile, Rebecca replied the same way but she could tell that she had given too much blood.

"You shouldn't have done it." said Rebecca, looking at her with a bit of concern in her eyes. Beverly didn't turn around to look at her this time, and her expression changed from a delicate happiness into a severe frowning.

"You wouldn't be here by now." she said, looking at her with a severe look. Rebecca didn't back off because of this, and still smiling she replied again.

"But you gave too much blood."

"Nothing that you wouldn't have done for me" argued Beverly back, now smiling. She took her sister's right hand, and both smiled once more.

-o-

"Are you done with that?" asked Six as he was trying to contain a wild rhino-like EVO. The animal was totally mad trying to rush him against a wall. Rex was trying to help him at the same time he was trying to keep his hand on the controls to fix the shield.

"Almost done!" replied Rex, running once more to the controls to finally disable the top of the shield so White could land and leave the place.

Six dodged the EVO's attack and jumped to land on his back; quickly, he jumped once more to land at the opposite side of the room. He was holding his blades, both of them, in a fighting position. He was slightly panting at the block and jump exercise, more and more EVOs where coming towards them and it was getting harder contain them all.

"Ready, let's go!" said Rex, turning his hands into Smack Hands and helping Six to get ride of the EVOs that were coming on his way.

Back to back, both started to clean their way in order to get out of the building. Rex was grinning, as usual, glad deeply inside of his heart that soon everything would end. Until that moment he didn't think about it, he didn't feel the burden of saving the doc's life.

He had fought against EVOs, Van Kleiss, and many other adversities. But this time it wasn't about the world, it was about someone close to him. It was just one person, yet he could feel how this time the pressure was bigger. And during all the time he was trapped on that building, trying to help Six while programming the shield, his mind could not help but think about worst case scenarios.

But now, finally, they had done it. The shield was disabled, at least the top of it, for enough time to let White pick them up and leave the place. Now everything they needed to do was get rid of the EVOs and go back to where the doc and Beverly were.

"Hurry!" said Six as he was running as fast as he could to the main entrance.

Rex followed him, running as fast as he could. As soon as he was out of the building, he built the Slam Cannon and taking a piece of the street cement, he shot to the whole building, making it collapse entirely.

"How you plan on going down there if we have to come again?" asked Six, frowning at the mess Rex had just done.

The sight had just made clear, revealing how close was the dawn.

"You plan on coming back someday?" asked Rex, raising an eyebrow. Six didn't say a word but his facial expression did change in fact. For a moment he had forgot about the entire situation they were in.

"We better move, I don't think that will contain them long" said Rex, as he built the Boogie Pack and grabbed Six.

Six didn't say a word but agreed the idea. Both now were on their way back to the building they have used as a hideout before. The sky was turning into a celestial blue, but the sun was still nowhere close to be seen.

Rebecca and Beverly were both in silence, more distant than when Rex and Six left. Beverly was close to one of the holes, watching the slow dawn; Rebecca was almost asleep, but both were still holding hands. Rex and Six landed doing the less noise possible and quickly both ran inside and stopped at the entrance, watching with relief that they were still there, both alive.

Six walked and sat at Rebecca's left side, he took her hand just to find out that she was as cold as stone. Her face, now that the night was almost dead, looked even paler. She was peacefully smiling and weakly breathing. Beverly was still looking at the sky as her thoughts were far from there; her eyes were betraying her as sleep was taking her over. Rex sat next to Beverly and took her by her shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Hey, wake up" he said, smiling at her as she reacted and looked at him directly.

"Huh?"

"We did it! The shield is disabled, now we must wait for White. Everything is gonna end soon!" he said happy. Beverly let go the biggest smile ever and hugged him. She felt how her body relaxed and letting go a breath she didn't know she was holding she fell asleep.

"Beverly?" asked Rex as he was holding her. The girl didn't talk but her calm and low breath told him that she had just fall asleep. He smiled.

"Must have been tough for her, don't you think?" he said, looking at Six who wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking at the doc, concern all over his face. He was holding her by her left hand as his other hand was gently on her right cheek.

"Rebecca?" he asked with tremble on his voice. Rebecca didn't move for a moment.

"Rebecca!" he repeated, this time louder and with a firm voice.

"Hmm?" she said, slowly opening her eyes. Six for once dropped his stoic mask and a small smile appeared from his lips, he was glad to see her green eyes opening once more.

"You're alive" he said, still smiling.

"You doubted I could make it?" she replied, barely smiling.

Six was about to answer when the communicator sounded. It was White.

"Where are you now? I've been looking you from here!" Six looked at Rex, who had also heard White's voice through his communicator.

"Let's go." he said, grinning.

Both ran out of the building, Rex built the Slam Cannon and taking a piece from the ground he shot at the air. White heard the shot and saw the piece of street flying, and taking the controls of the jump jet, he changed the course to their position.

"Nice, ready to leave this place?" asked Rex to Six, grinning.

"It was time" he replied, a cocky smile on his face.

The jump jet landed on the floor, just a block away from where they were. Rex ran inside and carried Beverly on his back. Six carefully took Holiday and carried in her in a bridal style. Before finally leaving the building Six gave a last look to the place, he had just been in that small room for less than five hours and yet he felt like he had been there a lifetime. He looked at Rebecca who was still with her eyes closed, smiling.

"Hurry up, Six!" yelled Rex from half block away from him.

Six didn't waste another second and started to walk, he couldn't go that fast either, he had to move her carefully.

The plane finally started to take off. Beverly slowly started to wake up thanks to the sound of the jump jet, she rubbed her eyes, still feeling tired for the lack of sleep of that night. Rex and Six didn't see her waking up as both were concentrated watching the dawn.

The sun had finally showed up, touching the ground, the deserted ground. The sky was no longer dark and the stars had disappeared completely. Rex had never seen a sky so clear, so blue, so beautiful like that one. Six, on the other hand, had seen it before, but that had been long time ago. Both felt relieved seeing how every moment that bug jar was more and more far from them. They were finally free from that nightmare, and no matter what they would never, ever, go back in there.

"Did I miss something?" asked Beverly, barely walking properly to where they were, she was still too tired. She remained in silence for a few moments as her eyes saw the dawn, more beautiful than ever.

Six silently walked to where Rebecca was. She was resting on a medical bed brought by White. For a few moments both remained in silence, Six took her right hand and hold it gently. She smiled when she felt his contact but she was too weak to speak now.

Beverly stayed in there, watching the amazing view until she remembered of her sister. Panic filled her body and quickly she started to look everywhere in search of her sister.

"Calm down, she is there." said Rex, pointing out where Rebecca and Six were. Beverly let go out a sigh of relief, now she could definitely say that everything would be fine.

"I'm so glad..." she said, trying to hold the tears that were creating on her eyes. She felt so relieved after everything they had lived. She went back to the seat in where she was sleeping and as suddenly as she had woke up, she fell asleep again.

Rex remained in there for another couple of minutes, enjoying the view and trying to be as quiet as possible to do not disturb the couple of the end of the cabin. He was glad that everything had ended. The doc still needed medical treatment, of course, but he felt how his heart was pounding of happiness at the view. He felt how his body relaxed at the happy thought that everything was going to be alright, and with this happy thought he went to one of the free seats, and fell asleep too; of course, with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for everyone who likes this fanfic, I've already have another ready to publish after I finish this one, though that will depends of my exams results. Anyways, tomorrow (hopefully) I will upload the last part. Remember! Reviews help the writers to feel loved by readers, and that motivates them to keep writting!<p>

I wonder who still reads Gen Rex fanfics at this point. Anyways I'm trying to get more new ideas to keep writting, at least until I can find a good serie to start watching!

_See ya~!_


	5. Chapter 5

**H**i, everyone**!  
><strong>

Here it is, the end of everything! I know it was too all of a sudden end but yeah, I was young and idiot and... wait, I wrote this just three months ago. Nevermind, hehe~ Hope you enjoyed this. And thanks for the suggestion for series but since school is killing me I think it's the best to stop writting for a time period. Let's get down to the business:

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A day to remember<strong>

Today was the day.

She would finally leave that place. She would finally be able to walk and run and feel the fresh air on her cheeks. Think about it made her extremely happy, especially because she would be able to see Six again.

She wanted to see him so bad.

Since she woke up, after three days, she hadn't heard of him visiting her, but every morning there was something on her night table, most of the time it was chocolates. And while the nurses weren't watching, she ate them.

_"Thanks to that I'm still alive"_ thought Rebecca, biting the last piece of chocolate that she had hidden on the little box where it came from under her pillow. She didn't like hospital food, always tasteless. Of course she had been forced to eat sometimes, especially when Beverly came to see her for lunch time and obligated her to eat. But today she would leave the hospital.

"Finally free" she said in a low voice, smiling.

It had been hard for her being there incapable of doing anything productive. The only one who thought about this had been Rex, who always brought to her puzzles, diaries, magazines, everything she could read or write in. She had no idea where did he get them, but she didn't care that much about it. As long as she could keep her mind busy with something it was okay.

A nurse opened the door and Beverly came in, she was wearing a calypso blue dress and a brown jacket; in her left hand, she had a black bag. She looked radiant with her cheery smile and her expressive eyes. The nurse closed the door and Beverly ran to hug her sister.

"Finally!" she said, hugging her even more.

"I know, I know." replied Rebecca, trying to break away from her sister's warm embrace.

"Here are your clothes; we will be waiting you outside. The doctor said he wanted to check you a last time before you go, I think he kinda likes you" said Beverly too quick. She kissed her sister on the cheek and then left, leaving Rebecca in there, with the bag in the right side of the bed and her mind trying to replay everything she had said in slow motion.

She let go a sigh and started to check what her sister had brought for her when the door opened again and the doctor came in. Rebecca couldn't avoid smile as she remembered her sister's last comment.

"So, how are you feeling today, Rebecca?" said the doctor as he walked in her direction. He was quite handsome, she had to admit. Light brown hair, a bit curly, blue eyes and light-skinned.

"Perfectly, doctor" she said, trying to not show how anxious she was for leaving that place.

-o-

"Why she's taking so long?" asked Rex. He was leaning against one of the walls of the hospital, bored.

"C'mon, give her some time, the doctor is just checking that she can leave!" said Beverly, roguishly smiling. She was looking through the window, not even bothering to turn around to talk with him.

"Beverly?" he asked, quite curious of what she was looking at through the window that connected with her sister's room.

"Yes?" she said, not taking her eyes off.

"What are you doing?" he said, now next to her doing the same.

Both remained in there, watching how the doctor was talking with the doc. Beverly was grinning, Rex was confused. What could be so interesting?

Six, on the other hand, was leaning on the wall in front of _her_ room, patiently waiting for her to appear so they could leave the place at last. He didn't like hospitals. Not at all.

Since he had woken up that day he felt how his heart was disturbed. He had remained as stoic as usual for the rest, but deeply inside of him there was a feeling, a concern feeling. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but instead of make him feel better, like it used to be, it made it feel nervous; and that couldn't be good.

He was the sixth deadliest man in the world, what could possibly make him feel like that? Every night, when he assured she was asleep, he went inside the room and leave a box of chocolates or something she could eat (he knew how terrible the hospital food was), and never, ever, felt nervous. So, what was the difference now? That it was during day and she would be awake? Yeah, he was nervous because he will have to face her, for everything that had happened the day she was shot.

He frowned at the memory.

He had been thinking about that precise moment everyday after they had left her in the hospital. He let the anger fill every inch of his body every time he remembered it, vowing to himself avenge her for what that woman had done to her.

_"She will pay"_ thought Six.

Once again anger was running through his veins like blood itself when he heard a door open and two people coming out.

There she was.

She looked beautiful wearing jeans, a denim jacket and a black top. She wasn't using her hair tied up as usual, no, this time it she was wearing it down. She looked younger.

"Wow, doc, you look great! Ten years younger!" said Rex, really surprised to see her like that. Rebecca smiled at the compliment but didn't say a word. She had seen herself on the mirror of the bathroom and she had to admit that she looked younger thanks to the clothes.

"Nah, just five years younger." said Beverly, grinning. Rebecca stared at her and then both laughed.

"Well, Rebecca, I think you're free to go, then." said the doctor, smiling at her. Rebecca replied with a polite smile and nodded.

"Thanks for everything, doctor" she said. The doctor looked at her eyes and was about to say something, but he didn't, he said a last good bye and walked away. Rebecca looked at him until he disappeared.

"Hey" said Beverly, lending her hand to give her the ribbon she used to tie her hair.

"Thank you." she said as she quickly and perfectly tied her hair in her usual bun at the top of her head. Now she looked more like Holiday.

"Ready to go?" asked Six as he walked in her direction.

It could have been because she hadn't seen him in a month, or maybe just because she hadn't noted his presence (or, to be honest, she didn't think he would come), but hear his voice made her jump. She had to turn around to face him, just to make sure she had heard right.

"Y-yeah, let's go."

She never thought the breeze would be so cold and refreshing when she finally came out of the hospital. The outside world looked as usual, but for her it was like something new. Hear the noise of the cars, people talking, everything. She didn't go out before she was shot so it was always special for her be in the outside world. But what made it different this time was that she had to be alone for a month, be out was like take air after being under water for a long time.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Beverly as they were walking down the streets.

Six had been silent since they had left the hospital. Beverly, on the other hand, had teased Rebecca all she could with the doctor. Rex had been slyly looking at Six during this, waiting to his reflex to betray him and show how he felt for Beverly's comments, who, by the way, didn't drop the subject until Rebecca gave her a severe glare.

"I don't know, but everything except go home and have some rest" she replied, annoyed at the thought of be in a bed during day. Beverly laughed.

"Doctor's recommendation?" she said with a sly smile and a mischievous look. She laughed and then ran down the street, Rebecca did an attempt to chase her but as soon as she started she stopped. A sudden pang in her heart made her stop.

"She's safe... for now" she said, smiling and looking at Rex and Six, while trying to rub her wound secretly.

Rex walked ahead of Rebecca and Agent Six, leaving them alone. He knew they needed some time to talk, in private. He reached Beverly and both decided to walk, keeping some distance between them and the couple walking below them.

"You think is going to work?" asked Rex as he turned around to see how the couple was walking in complete silence, both looking at the opposite side.

"It has to! If he kissed her already, the law is he must tell her his feelings!" she said, with fire on her eyes, she definitely was a crazy teenager, but Rex had a lot of fun with her.

Both looked back at them, waiting for the first one to make a move. Rex was hoping to be Six, same as Beverly. He was glad for his partner; ever since the doc had been hospitalized he had been too quiet, sometimes he even lost concentration of what he was doing.

But things between guys are differently discussed, and he decided to not ask and give him his space, after all he wasn't sure he would understand what Six was passing through, at least not everything. And during that month, that slowly month, no one decided to talk about what had happened that day.

"You know, we shouldn't be spying on them." said Rex all of a sudden, turning around to keep walking down the street. Beverly's jaw dropped but followed him.

"Why? I mean..." she started, but Rex interrupted her.

"It's their moment, c'mon, let's give them some space." He said, smiling. Beverly didn't understand at first what he exactly meant, but she followed him. Rex on the other hand was still smiling to himself.

"Now it's up to you, Six" Rex thought.

Six watched how Rex and Beverly mixed between the crowd, and grinned. Rebecca looked at him, wondering what could have made him show his typical cocky smile.

"Thanks for the chocolates" she said, all of a sudden. She couldn't look at him; instead, she was looking at the ground as she was still walking. Her cheeks turned into a soft pink.

"Hospital food is terrible" she said the last looking at him and shyly smiling.

Six let go a smile and took her hand with the same care he had done it before, just a month ago. Rebecca blushed even more.

"Rebecca," he started. "I... I wish I could have told you this before, I..." he thought it would be easier, but it was not. His mind, for once, abandoned him, and everything he had planned vanished, leaving him there, alone. Mind in blank.

"... I love you".

He had thought it would be different. Totally different. He had in mind at least one hundred different scenarios in where he said the exact same words and none of them was like the moment itself. He wanted to run, go back in time and stop himself from doing something so risky. But he couldn't, and for a moment both remained in silence.

_"Maybe this is a good time for Rex to show up"_ he thought, feeling the bitterness in his chest as the thought of being rejected by the only woman he had really loved crossed his mind.

But that wouldn't occur.

Her lips started to curve into a smile. The most beautiful he had even seen in her face. She jumped and embraced his neck just to kiss him a second after. This was the best day of her life.

He thought it was impossible, but she had caught him off guard. But, soon, he enwrapped his arms to her waist and kissed her back; letting the happiness take the best of him.

It looked like an eternity for them. She felt secure in his arms, so happy, so full of peace. She wished to remain like that for the rest of her life. But, as a scientist, she knew human needed oxygen to breathe, so they had to pull apart for a moment.

"I love you too." she said, smiling and closing her eyes, as he pulled her closer to his chest.

She could hear his heart bumping as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breathe to let her mind enjoy his scent, and for a moment she remained in there, with the hope that now every time she needed him, he would be there for her. A smile crossed her lips as peace started to fill her heart.

"Are you hungry?" said Six after long pause in where both had enough time to think about... well, everything.

"Very much." she said, smiling.

Six put his left hand on the right side of her waist as she enwrapped her right arm around his back. Both started to walk again, more happy than ever.

That would be definitely a long day to remember for both of them. They streets were crowded as usual, ignoring the young happy couple walking down the street. The buildings, as always, colorless and a bit battered, the cars with their horns, the people chatting here and there, too busy to pay attention to the really important things, everything seemed to ignore but at the same time be part of their happiness.

A happiness that was expected to last long. Not forever, but long enough.

* * *

><p>The end! I know, too fluffy. But hey, it was how I wrote the fanfic and honestly I can't think of nothing better. Anyways I've got an epilogue (that I will upload right here) it's not Holix so you see if you read it or not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"How nice of them leaving us!" said Beverly, after seeing them walking together. She was happy for her sister, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't get angry for being left behind.

"You wanted them to be together? Face the consequences" said Rex, grinning at her. She frowned at his comment.

"It's not funny! Now I will have to share my sister!" she replied, sounding like an eight years old child. Rex laughed and offered his arm for company.

"Now, we can follow him, from behind." Beverly looked at him and accepted his arm, now both were walking together, keeping an eye on the happy couple walking ahead of them.

"She looks so happy... Now I want to have someone." said Beverly, not thinking properly about her comment.

Rex's skin tensed for a moment and Beverly blushed after a second. But soon both relaxed and laughed. She knew Rex's heart belonged to someone else, for what her sister had told her; but that didn't mean she couldn't have a nice time with him. She smiled after this reflection and decided to enjoy the moment.

"So, what's the plan? Follow them until they find us?" asked Beverly.

"Nope. We will follow them to wherever they're going and then we will show up to remind them that they left us" said Rex, grinning.

Six was like a father for him, but that would never stop him from tease him. And although he was really happy for him, and for the doc, he wouldn't stop being the same around them. It was his family, his beloved family. And next time he would make sure to protect it better.

"Are you okay?" asked Beverly, looking at him.

His mind was in another universe, and his eyes were the proof of it. He was still looking at the agent and the doctor but it was something more he was looking. Something that Beverly wouldn't understand.

Both kept on walking and talking about trivial things. Both laughing and enjoying the happy atmosphere of the air. It certainly would be a day to remember. A good day to remember.

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, never expected to receive so many reviews, I'm really happy. Well, my exams are killing me and killed my inspiration so I might not publish ANYTHING for a couple of days, though I've got a fanfic I wrote days ago that I will publish (hopefully) tomorrow, but that would be the last.<p>

_See ya~!_


End file.
